Digimon Adventure 02: The Alternate Destiny - Another End
by HappytheExceed
Summary: Taichi is never a Chosen Child in the first place. It isn't the time. In exchange, Taichi's best friend became Agumon's partner. The fated time comes when that friend was saved from a certain fate by a time manipulating Digimon informing him that Taichi will take everything from him including his friends and his identity as a Chosen Child. He is not going to let that happen.


**This is the one-shot which is hinted with spoilers all over if readers are able to predict what I'm planning for the ending of the main story "The Alternate Destiny". Initially I wanted to have a certain character as a good guy but I realised I can't so it ended up this way.**

**As for why Taichi and that certain character are good friends. I had been trying to explore this concept in "The Alternate Adventure" and "The Alternate Destiny" and I feel that it works quite well.**

**A companion story to "****The Alternate Destiny: Before End". ************I was considering to post this with "Before End" but I think I will make it my 20th fanfiction posted here. I thought it is amazing that I can come up with such number of fanfiction.**

**Reviews are really appreciated as I like to know what you all think.**

**Yeah, Daisuke still managed to get his goggle as a successor for the Captain of the soccer team in case readers are curious. **

* * *

**Digimon Adventure 02: The Alternate Destiny - Another End**

***19 August 2007***

A shadow of a boy with spiky hair was seen with a Dragon Warrior Digimon facing a certain Digimon which transcended time and dimension.

"Oh... You've decided to come and silence me after everything I had done for you, boy?" The Digimon snarled at the figure who seemed to be unmoved about it.

"Part of you is still a Dramon Digimon hence WarGreymon's Dramon killer will work on you. Finish him, WarGreymon!" The boy said coldly.

"That's why you're the leader of the Chosen Children, you are smart. Even so, you're not well-liked by them." The Digimon laughed mocking at him as his data began to break down due to WarGreymon's dramon killer.

"This is the dog eat dog world where the strong survives. I'm done with you even though you had saved my life." The boy replied. The Digimon merely continued laughing as his data dissipated in the air. His objective was accomplished in this dimension anyway.

"You're going to lose everything which aren't supposed to be yours hahaha!" His voice echoed in the boy and WarGreymon's mind.

"Yagami Taichi can never take anything which belongs to me, NEVER!" He screamed in his mind not wanting his partner to learn what he had done to his best friend.

* * *

***June 2007***

"Awesome. So this is what Iori got to see riding in Submarimon!" Inoue Miyako exclaimed. "I wish I can see too."

"Miyako-san you are not one to say. Armadimon can't fly. While you guys can soar in the sky, I can't. I even had to trouble Takeru-san to accompany me during our trip in the Digital World." 14 years old Hida Iori commented in response.

The group was here for an excursion to an Underwater Aquarium.

"Enough with Digimon. We are here to have fun, remember?" Takeru reminded them.

"Yeah, and Taichi-san is with us today. Koushirou-san will scream at us for talking too much about Digimon before him." Daisuke agreed with Takeru.

"Besides, Taichi-san unlike us is not a Chosen Child. We shouldn't let him in too much. Because we aren't careful enough, he ended up seriously wounded by Digimon. He shouldn't even be involved." Ken said in guilt. It was because of him, he caused irreversible hurt towards the Yagami siblings.

"Oniichan, there are so many fishes. Let's take more pictures!" Hikari pointed at the group of fishes swimming together excitedly." She was kneeling beside an older boy in coat with a knitted hat on his head talking to him gently. Taichi was in a wheelchair smiling and nodding excitedly despite looking pale and worn out. The group looked on sadly at the direction of Hikari and Taichi. Taichi who noticed their solemn look smiled at the rest who smiled awkwardly. Takeru waved back with a huge smile in order not to cause Taichi to worry.

Taichi knew what was in their mind. He should not even be out of the hospital but he could not say no to their kind intention of taking him out after obtaining permission from the doctor. Besides, it could be the last time he got to go out with them. Taichi placed his right hand over his chest where his heart which was beating weakly and irregularly. It due to his injury he received five years ago, his heart function had been failing. If only he had died instantly when he was impaled through his heart by that Digimon. He would not have caused them so much trouble.

* * *

***Flashback***

_Taichi was waiting excitedly for the Chosen Children to return from the Digital World. He believed that they would return safely in victory like they always would. He believed in his closest friend who was also their leader and he would keep them safe. He tapped his feet as he was getting impatient when he finally saw a group of children with their partner Digimon._

_Taichi was surprised to learn that the children implanted with dark seed had become the Chosen Children. He was not revealed more as Koushirou felt that they should leave it as that._

_"That's so unfair." Taichi wanted to say as he walked behind the rest._

_"Taichi-san didn't have to feel bad. You'll get your partner Digimon if you put your heart into it." Ken who slowed down to walk with him said knowing what was in his mind. After witnessing how dreams could come true even for Oikawa, Taichi could fulfill his dream too._

_"That's right!" Daisuke added. "Such as becoming a national soccer player. I'm still unable to defeat you and Ichijouji-san."_

_"It's all about spirit!" V-mon continued._

_"Stop interrupting me, V-mon!" Daisuke glared at his partner for using his line._

_"It's not your line, it's mine!"_

_Ken smiled apologetically to Taichi who laughed at the sight of the human-Digimon interaction._

_Taichi was never involved in Digimon adventure. He was never a Chosen Child in this dimension despite being aware of Hikari, his sister, Sora and Koushirou, his childhood best friends' involvement with the Digimon. Whenever he heard them talking about it and changed the subject when they noticed that he was listening. He felt empty and wished to be part of it. Still, he chose to support them in the background covering up for Hikari and the rest when he needed to._

_Taichi was grateful to Daisuke and Ken. Maybe they were right. Should he wish hard for it, a Digimon might appear before him. However, the Digimon who appeared before him was not what he expected. He sensed malice coming from him._

_"Give me the Dark Seed, Ichijouji Ken!"_

_"Ken-kun, watch out!" Taichi shoved the boy out of harm's way taking his position. He gasped when he felt a searing pain tearing through his chest. His eyes widened in terror as his face contorted in excruciating pain when he saw a Digimon dug his claw deep into his chest where the wound began to bleed._

_"I told them they'll come to regret this! This is what you get when you decided to oppose me, you obstinate fool." The Digimon Daisuke's team sealed in the Dark Ocean smirked when he lifted Taichi's body up in the air with his claw through his body like a prize of victory. Taichi could not even scream despite the excruciating pain when he felt his heart punctured._

_"Taichi-san!" Daisuke yelled on the top of his lungs._

_The rest walking in front turned to the source of the voice and was shocked. They could not believe their eyes._

_"ONIICHAN!" Hikari cupped her mouth when she could only watch helplessly when the dark lord Digimon tossed his body to the side like a rag doll where Taichi laid limply. He coughed out blood right on her face when she reached him which truly shocked her. His gaze was unfocused and blood began to spill heavily from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were rolling backward._

_"Taichi, Don't sleep! Hang in there! The ambulance is coming." Sora attempted to comfort her best friend who had already went into shock._

_"Oniichan, don't leave me!" Hikari shook her brother's battered body desperately trying to keep him awake._

_"Koushirou, have you called an ambulance?" Yamato yelled at his friend who was trembling to the extent of dropping his phone on the ground._

_"How dare you?" A teenage boy with blue spiky hair glared at the uncloaked Digimon in fury. How dare he hurt an innocent teenager like Taichi. The leader of the Chosen Children, Ichijouji Osamu's eyes widened in horror when he noticed Taichi's blood pooling around him and the towel from Jou were soaked as soon as he placed over his wound on his chest when Taichi grimaced in pain. Even if he did not study Biology, he knew that mostly likely his heart was hit. He would die if he did not receive medical attention fast._

_"Agumon!" He ordered holding up his Digivice._

_"Ok, Osamu!"Agumon warped evolved into WarGreymon and got into action with Osamu's command._

_He would fight him with the younger group of Chosen Children. Wallace who caught up to the rampaging Digimon informed them of his identity as the leader of the Dark Lord Digimon, Demon much to everyone's horror. The battle ended up in victory of course but at the cost of their friend's life._

* * *

_Taichi barely survived being impaled through his heart with a head concussion and fell into a coma._

_Osamu and Agumon who decided to stay with his partner often dropped by to the hospital to visit him. Taichi was hooked up with many tubes and machines to keep him alive. His parents were too shocked to hear what had happened to their son when Osamu bowed and apologized to them. It pained them to see their son lying deathly still being hooked up to life support machines to prolong his life on the hospital bed._

_They tried to stop Hikari from getting involved with Digimon but with Osamu's insistence, they finally relented in condition that nothing must happen to their only daughter. Osamu swore on his life that he would keep his friends safe._

_Watching the fogging of his oxygen mask as he took each labored breath, he ruffled his hair and smiled at his unconscious friend. During this period, Taichi had crashed a number of times and never failed to come back. Despite the doctors' words to get them to be prepared for the worst, Osamu believed that Taichi was strong and he would pull through and recover from this._

_"Come back to us, Taichi." Osamu whispered to his ears hoping that his comatose friend could hear him._

* * *

_It was a miracle when Taichi finally woke up five years later._

_Due to some infection from his injuries, Taichi was suffering from heart failure and needed a heart transplant in order to live on. Hikari and her parents were devastated. Taichi despite putting on a brave front was actually in despair knowing that he had became a burden to his family and friends. Hikari's family and friends were advised by the doctor to keep Taichi happy while waiting for a new heart. However, there was no telling to when his heart would stop working altogether before one came along._

***End Flashback***

Hence, Hikari and her friends decided to take Taichi to visit an Underwater Aquarium in order to cheer him up. By then, Taichi had deteriorated till he was too weak to even stand on his own and needed a wheelchair to move around.

"Beautiful right, Oniichan?" Hikari asked her brother admiring a group of fishes which resembled fireflies glittering in the dark.

"Yeah." Taichi replied giving a smile to his sister tugging her hand weakly. He was mesmerized by the sight of the fishes swimming around swiftly and freely. It was peaceful in the underwater. After some time, Taichi was feeling cold. He felt cold very easily even though summer was coming. He was shuddering despite wearing three layers of clothing and a woolen knitted hat from his mother.

"Hikari?" He wanted to ask her for help for anything to keep himself warm. He was freezing.

However, Hikari and the rest were distracted with their partner Digimon feeling awe at the sight of the aquatic creatures that they had moved away elsewhere. They had forgotten about Taichi.

Taichi sighed to himself looking into the gigantic fish tank. It was a newly built aquarium he did not remember reading about. It hit him how much he had missed out these five years. Many things had changed during his period in coma. The rest had moved on with their lives and the younger team were in middle high school while Osamu and the rest were in high school by now. Taichi ended up left alone like he always was when the rest headed to their adventure in the Digital World.

Taichi clutched his chest in tears. He wanted to live and wanted to be involved like the rest. He was always envious of what Hikari had including the adventure in the Digital World he never believed he can ever join them. That was why despite many other children and even Oikawa Yukio receiving their Digimon partner, he never got to meet one.

He rubbed his hands attempting to keep himself warm until a certain Digimon took his hands and rubbed them with his own.

"Agumon?"

"Feeling better, Taichi?" Agumon asked with a concerned smile. If they were in the wild, he would have started a fire. He was experienced enough to know he could not do that here.

"Yes, thank you, Agumon." Taichi said feeling grateful to the fire Digimon. He was supposed to be a bunch of data but yet he was warm. He was indeed real like the Digimon who wounded him. Taichi shuddered at the thought of the smirking Digimon and the indescribable pain of his heart being punctured and his blood running down his chest. That was also when he realized the Digimon were real and alive like them. His line of thought was interrupted by Agumon's words.

"Taichi."

"What's up?"

"I wonder if we had known each other before?" Agumon asked with a smile while he continued to rub Taichi's hand keep him warm.

"Whoever become your partner is the luckiest Digimon." Agumon felt that Taichi was kind and brave, well-liked by everyone who knew him. He had something within him which could bring everyone together. A Chosen Child hard to find.

"Don't tease me. You know I can't be a Chosen Child. Even if I can, it's too late, Agumon." Taichi replied in reluctance. He could not find any word to argue with him.

"But Osamu is lucky to have you as his partner. You guys made the best team." Taichi said with a sincere smile. He did not know why. Tears could not stop falling down his cheek.

He felt a hand placed over his shoulder gently. Taichi stiffened by his action. He turned over and saw a certain close friend with blue spiky hair in spectacle.

"Osamu?" Taichi wiped off in tears hurriedly to be caught by Osamu by his wrist.

"It's okay to cry." Osamu merely said.

"Are you feeling sick anywhere?" Osamu asked covering him with a scarf over his neck and placed a pair of glove over his hand. His hands felt freezing to Osamu. He was trembling actually. Taichi shook his head. Thanks to Osamu and Agumon, he felt better.

Taichi and Osamu were rivals facing each others in soccer matches in one another school before Taichi landed in hospital. Osamu was defeated by him and he respected Taichi for his skills. They were not exactly genius but they were good in their studies and sports and Osamu would usually do better than him. Taichi was definitely better with friends than him. Everyone seemed to like him.

Osamu due to his personality was just relieved that he had something Taichi did not have which was he was a Chosen Children. He led his team which also included Hikari to victory against dark Digimon one after another in 1999. Osamu was impressive as a leader. Even Yamato and Koushirou had to take their hats off him respected him as their leader.

He had accepted that his younger brother was Digimon Kaiser when Agumon was enslaved by him once. Even so, he still remained firm when he had to get Daisuke and the rest to defeat him. It took Ken some time to come into terms for what had happened and learnt of his brother's identity as a Chosen Child and his adventure before he became one himself. The Ichijouji brothers became closer since then.

Osamu and Taichi remained affixed at the sight of the swimming fishes. Osamu was not good with words which led to him not very good with people. He was not going to say things like _"Have faith, you will recover and will be able to play soccer like you used to."_ He would be idealistic to think that every story would have a happy ending. They remained in silence deep in their own thought until the younger Chosen Children came back after realizing that Taichi was not with them.

Osamu nodded at the apologetic Ken in acknowledgement. He came here as he heard that they had taken Taichi out on a trip and he was a little worried about Taichi's condition. He should have expected this to happen and Taichi was not one who would complain.

Glancing at his weak and pale close friend smiling and shaking his head to her anxious sister kneeling before his wheelchair, all Osamu felt was guilt. Taichi ended up like this after taking the attack meant from his brother. That attack had taken everything including Taichi's dream, future and eventually his life.

* * *

***1 August 2007***

Taichi gained a life-long friend in the process or so he thought. Osamu was with him on that fateful day after they defeated Diaboromon.

Osamu allowed him to witness their battle up close in Tokyo Bay earlier in the morning. Taichi was amazed rather than scared after his encounter with Demon.

They had a picnic suggested by Mimi that day and they had invited Taichi to join them. The picnic was fun and Taichi had a great day. Taichi was tired and was resting on his friend's shoulder to watch the sunset after taking his medicine. The two friends were finally alone to have a heart-to-heart talk.

"Taichi, are you amazed by our battle?" Osamu asked looking at the sunset a long distance away.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Taichi mumbled quietly. "Thanks for the wonderful memories at the final moments in my life. Thanks to this experience, I got to know what you and Hikari are going through. Sometimes, I really wish I can become a Chosen Child and able to support you."

"You had already done a good job covering for us to the extent of taking that attack for my younger brother saving his life. I can't be anymore grateful to you. Even Yamato and Koushirou sang praises for your leadership skills. They agreed that you'll be a formidable opponent to the enemy Digimon should you become a Chosen Child like us." Osamu felt a surge of jealousy when he recalled what Yamato and Koushirou said about Taichi when they praised him saying how they wished he was a Chosen Child and how he would be able to lead them. Osamu could see how much closer Taichi was with his comrades. He was even Sora's childhood best friend.

Staying in Odaiba allowed them to interact more with Taichi as compared to him who stayed in Tamachi. The more Osamu thought about it, the more frustrated and jealous he became. He was their leader for goodness sake. If it wasn't Osamu's relentless mindset when faced with the enemy Digimon, all of them would have died.

Osamu would do anything as long as his victory was assured. He had never lost a battle so far gaining the respect of the Chosen Children. Even so, it was not friendship he gained from them. To think he killed Digimon even if they were their allies because they were hindrance to their mission in the Digital World 8 years ago. Osamu stole a glance to his hand recalling how much blood he had spilled using his partner, WarGreymon. Back then, they agreed that being soft on the enemy was not an option.

_"Yes, that Taichi boy is going to take everything away from you. He isn't as cold-hearted as you. Unlike you, he is loved by everybody around you." _A sinister voice ranged in his mind. Osamu gritted his teeth. He had a plan to prevent that from happening tightening his grip on Taichi's wrist.

_"Whoever become your partner is the luckiest Digimon." _He recalled Agumon's words.

His line of thought was interrupted when he felt Taichi's hand moving away from him. Taichi was seen clutching his chest at the sudden sharp pain on his heart startling Osamu. Taichi could not recall when he had felt this way before. It was familiar. It was about time. His heart was shutting down. His heart was palpitating in pain as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Taichi, are you having an attack? Shall I take you back to the hospital?" Osamu helped Taichi to lie on his lap knowing fully well what was happening glancing at his friend's painful expression. He had trouble breathing with his heart hurting so much. Osamu was not going to alert the rest as part of his plan. In order to fight his own fate, he needed to be cruel to his friend. He could only watch as Taichi struggled to speak up.

"Thank you, Osamu… for organizing… such a wonderful… gathering with the Chosen… Children and involving… me… even though I can never be… part of you… I'm not… fated… to be a… Chosen… Child this life."

"Taichi, save your breath. Let me get you back to the hospital." Osamu wanted to shout for his friends as he was becoming hesitant but he was stopped by Taichi who shook his head. Taichi knew his body. He knew he would not get another chance to finish his words if he did not say them now.

"If there... is a... next... life, I'll want… to go…on an adventure… with you guys…" Taichi smiled weakly with tears beaming on his eyes which was threatening to close as he felt the pain on his heart fading. He was really scared yet he did not want anyone to worry for him at his last moment.

Osamu was distracted and Taichi's eyes widened in horror. Osamu thought his voice echoed in his mind from a far distant memory when he felt an increase of weight on his arms after a series of futile struggle coming from Taichi when he felt him finally stopped breathing. Taichi's head hit the ground with his eyes closed. Tears were seen trickling from the corner of the eyes as his hand fell limp by his side. This scene was nostalgic to Osamu.

"_I promise I'll save you even at the cost of my life if there is a next life."_

"I'm sorry, Taichi." Osamu choked in his tear crying hugging his best friend's limp body removing his hand which found itself over his nose and mouth. He realised that Taichi actually died with a smile even though he realised what he was doing to him at his final moment. Osamu looked at his trembling hand fearfully. What had he done?

That day, the sunset was surprisingly beautiful. The Chosen Children rushed over somehow sensing that Taichi had left them. He watched as Hikari cried over his lifeless brother and heard the rest talking about how much they would miss him. They even shed tears for him. To them Taichi was a hero. It suddenly dawned over to Osamu that Taichi's smile was just like the sun. It warmed them. It was something he could never be to the rest.

"If only there is next life, Taichi." Osamu muttered mockingly all the sudden. Osamu would never save his friend despite his promise he vaguely recalled. He amended Taichi's medicine administration record to introduce a certain drug to his IV to help Taichi last night so that he felt well enough to fulfill his wish to see their battles with Diaboromon up close. He was the one who ensured Taichi had taken his own medicine earlier to complete the course of chemical reaction causing his ailing heart which had already overexerted itself to slow down and give out on him. Subconsciously, he even cover both his nose and mouth in order to assure his victory over his own fate.

"I'm sorry. I can't die in order to save you." Osamu muttered recalling a certain test he did a few weeks back heeding the advice of a certain Digimon who saved him from a certain death from an accident. He could not believe it at first until he received the medical report. He could not believe his best friend would take away everything from him initially but looking at how the rest interacted with him and his close shave with death, he knew he needed to take action.

He would do anything to assure his victory.

_"That's right. It's either he lives or you live. If you die and he lives, he will take everything from you including your partner Digimon. You know it yourself." _The Digimon Tactician whispered to him in the shadow after saving him from a certain car accident a few weeks ago. He manipulated Osamu's fate so that he could ensure the child who contracted with the Crest of Miracle would not be able to fulfill his wish.

He had fed the information to Apocalymon and taught him how to deal the curse on Yuuki who thwarted his plan to defeat the Chosen Children as revenge.

* * *

Taichi woke up in his time dungeon once more after his 874th death and attempt in changing his fate. Another clock stopped moving. Taichi mocked to himself. Not even giving up his identity as a Chosen Child worked and he was horrified by Osamu's true colours. But Taichi did not realise yet that it was also due to this attempt, Taichi was closer to the answer he was looking for.


End file.
